Competitive Revision Project 3: Project Leaders: Surinder K. Batra, Ph.D.; Aaron Sasson, M.D Title: Blomarkers for the diagnosis of pancreatic cancer Introduction. Impact of the revised competitive application.The revision of the application contains parallel new Alms on the global analysis of surrogate markers in peripheral blood nuclear cells (PBMCs) for the early diagnosis of pancreatic cancer. The proposed funding will support a new graduate student, Michael Blaine. (MD, Ph.D. Program, joining from June), Brigid O'Hollerman (medical summer student-working during summer) and a post-doc (TBA) and will use the human samples obtained in the parent grant application. Other proposed members will be partly supported for FTEs for the overall retention at UNMC. The proposal will heavily Core Microarray facility and will help towards the retention of people in that facility.